


Better Than the Alternative

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F!Red Alert, Gen, Ogres, Politics, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika and Red Alert have a small talk about Red's current status in the Ogre Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the Alternative

  
"The king... he has no issue with me being here?"

 

Strika bit the inside of her lip before composing herself to turn to her 'charge'.

 

"My King does not like to let resources go to waste.  Whether or not you may be a spy sent by our neighboring king, he does not know, but you have proven to have medical knowledge and such.  He will allow you to work under supervision."

 

It wasn't a great answer, but Strika had nothing else to give the woman.  King Megatron wasn't one to take chances and now that Eclipse was his Queen, he would not give her father the means to try and undermine him in order to take her away from him.

 

Paranoia did not suit her king, but there was no telling what the dying king would do.  Eclipse's father had no other heirs and no means to secure more alliances with the other kingdoms.  Desperation could take hold for a man who had no other means to ensure his legacy.  And his was much in shambles at the moment, if anyone outside Megatron's kingdom believed the 'rumors' of Eclipse being the Ogre King's wife.

 

If only King Megatron would be willing to bring his Queen to a few outside events.  Quell the rumors... though that might provoke more from his neighboring king.

 

"O-Oh..." Red Alert, suspected 'spy' and doctor, nodded as she moved to help treat an ogre servant's twisted leg, "I-I see."

 

Now Strika was starting to feel guilty.  Perhaps she could have phrased it a little better.

 

"...My King may seem unfair, but the recent conflicts with your kingdom have made him strict with visitors like yourself.  He knows many come seeking asylum from your kingdom's... situation, but he does not want to risk throwing his into chaos as well if he lets an assassin in to kill him or the Queen."

 

Again, another not-so-great answer, but at least it was the truth.  And it seemed to work as the good doctor gave her a small smile and nodded before she sent the servant off to get some rest.

 

Strika was relieved to see that at least.  And when Red Alert smiled as a young ogre from town came in with her children, it made her feel much better to have to watch the woman than be stuck in her room all day.

 

END


End file.
